


tempted by warmth

by nathanlovesty



Series: random nct oneshots ! [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Fluff asf, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of rushed, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, based off of my own bad day haha, doyoung gives comfort, just hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathanlovesty/pseuds/nathanlovesty
Summary: taeyong, always having bad days, finally stops running from what he knows he has always wanted and doyoung gladly let’s him.or in which doyoung and taeyong have wanted each other but taeyong runs away and doyoung holds onto him no matter what.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Series: random nct oneshots ! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178087
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	tempted by warmth

**Author's Note:**

> hi i’m nathan and i am so sorry. 
> 
> this was written after i had gotten home from the dentist and the left side of my face is beyond numb still but i wasn’t feeling my best. the story is based off of my day, slightly altered of course, and honestly i think it’s really cute. i need hugs too lol
> 
> also this is technically not my first fanfic but it’s the first one i’m posting on ao3 so heyyy 
> 
> you can request in the comments if you want, i might make a series of cute oneshots or something (smut is beyond me so don’t ask for it unless you’re paying for my trauma after writing it!)

maybe it was the cold weather, maybe it was the math test he had taken today, maybe even the dead tiredness coursing through every bone of his body, but those arms just looked so inviting and taeyong let himself give in for once. just once. 

there were a lot of mistakes made that day. first, he hadn’t slept until 4 am, not caring that he had school tomorrow. the drama on his computer seemed more relieving than the warm blankets wrapped around him that would easily bring him to sleep. he woke up the next morning at 7 am for school, and the dread he felt as he walked into that building was more than he had ever felt before. 

the usual small challenge of just getting out of bed that morning wasn’t as hard as he thought it was, but he barely felt like he had slept. it felt like all the hours he spent awake yesterday were full of sleep and the hours he slept were full of awareness that he was awake somehow. nothing added up but the sudden energy flowing through him wasn’t normal for one.

every part of him was sore, from head to toe, the joints especially creaking like an old door in an old house. greeting friends was not an option, taeyong could barely think as he walked to his first class, jacket still on as the cold seeped through the walls. 

all he could think was that mondays sucked and winter was fun but way too cold for his liking. he dressed in light clothing, idiotic, yes, but the shivering of his whole body wasn’t noticed by anyone thankfully. 

although this could be a whole story on its own, the real story starts after he finished his second class, having a free period and lunch right after. 

now you may be thinking taeyong has enough problems at the moment. the boy has been through a lot in one day, even if it’s all been somewhat his fault. sadly, there’s more happening to him, but these few things, or people, are out of his bubble of control.

“taeyong~” he heard someone whisper in his ear as he whipped his head around, almost bumping right into the boy behind him. “didn’t expect to see you out here! do you have a free period too?” 

taeyong just quietly stared at the boy knowing damn well that he shouldn’t talk to him at all. the other leaned closer to his face, bending down a bit and examining him with those cute almond-shaped eyes that taeyong always avoided. 

taeyong sighed, again realizing he should just walk away but the relief of that working would never come and he’d just be pulled into some kind of hug from the other. 

“doyoung, please, i’m too tired for this,” he finally spoke, staring at the ground between him and the boy who stared closely at his exhausted expression. 

“come on, i’ll find you a place to sleep before lunch starts.” 

doyoung grabbed taeyong’s hand, dragging his aching bones towards the stairs and lifting him every step until they reached the top. it was colder the higher they got up but doyoung quickly took his jacket off and led taeyong to a room by the end of the 3rd floor’s main hallway. 

“wow,” taeyong let out as he looked into the room, blankets laid out in a corner with pillows sitting around it as well. “how did you find this?” 

doyoung chuckled as he laid his jacket on taeyong’s shivering shoulders and looked at the shorter boy. “i have my secrets.”

taeyong knew, he always did, that this wasn’t going to be a good idea. he couldn’t just gratefully accept the offer and lay down his sore limbs for a good half an hour of sleep, no matter how tempting it was. 

the blankets looked warm, inviting, maybe even reminding him of home back with his parents when everything seemed simple. responsibilities seemed to lift off of his shoulders as he looked at the pile of blankets just laid out in the back of an empty classroom. 

he stared at it for a while, thinking to himself as always. he wondered if there would be consequences. there were always consequences, but they seemed to dissipate into thin air as taeyong slowly walked towards the pile and collapsed onto it, face first and facing the floor.

“eager aren’t we?” doyoung chuckled once again as he sat down next to taeyong and brought a blanket over his body. “just sleep, i’ll wake you up when it’s time for lunch.”

taeyong gladly took the offer and dozed off immediately, wondering what the hell would happen later and knowing he probably screwed up. the dream that occurred soon after was full of warmth and all of his worries dissipated soon enough.

  
  
  
  


what felt like hours later, doyoung tapped taeyong’s shoulder and watched as the boys slowly stirred from his slumber. 

“wake up sleepyhead, we have to get something to eat now.” 

taeyong immediately shot up, not realizing where he was or the position he was in, arms wrapped around him and his arms holding onto someone.

he slowly looked up and saw the man he had avoided for all of his time in high school, middle school, even a bit before that. the temptations were always there and avoided along with the beautiful man who always reminded him of a sweet bunny. the boy would always follow him around, like a pesky little brother but taeyong felt more than that. he wondered why, though. why the boy followed him and why the hoy had never dated anyone as taeyong didn’t either. 

there were always the temptations. they were always tempted to be near enough other, one giving in and the other running away from what he wanted. he had gotten so used to running away that he didn’t let himself think he had the option to stay, fall into those arms, and let the feelings out. 

he quickly pushed himself away from the other, doyoung smiling at the sudden change in attitude from asleep to awake. taeyong glared at him and made his way to the door, hair a mess and pants twisted towards the left a bit. 

“hold on, you look like a mess,” doyoung laughed, as he stood up and all taeyong could do was look back over to the boy and glare.

doyoung always seemed carefree, letting himself succumb to whatever temptations came to him, whether it was taeyong’s warmth or something else that didn’t seem as consequential. the boy was always laughing, cheerfully and joy just seeped out of him no matter what. taeyong always wondered what made him so happy, but the thought of finding out meant he’d be giving in, which he knew, as always, wasn’t a good idea.

but what if he actually didn’t know? 

“are you just gonna glare at me? fix your hair so we can go eat,” the boy laughed again, ruffling taeyong’s hair and already walking out of the room. 

he sighed, salvaging what he could of his already destroyed hair and fixing his clothes before leaving the room as well, walking towards the staircase to the cafeteria. 

  
  
  
  


lunch ended about an hour ago and taeyong was now in math class. he dreaded every minute of being in that uncomfortable seat, staring at letters that somehow made their way into a subject meant for numbers only. he sighed for the nth time that day and watched the seconds go by on the clock, not even noticing the teacher walking past him and leaving a packet of paper on his desk.

he grabbed the paper, examining it and realizing today was test day. even though it was a monday, these ruthless teachers didn’t care what day they gave out tests. 

‘unit 7 assessment’ was inked in on the front page and taeyong wrote down his name, preparing to just get it over with instead of brewing up tears that would soon accumulate quickly. 

minutes went by this time, the forty extremely intimidating questions stared him in the face like they knew they were hurting him and he just closed his eyes for a moment, still not even halfway with ten minutes left of class. 

suddenly, the teacher collected everyone’s tests early, disregarding the fact that they had a whole ten minutes left before class would end. taeyong looked at his now clear desk, a tear falling onto it as he wondered what the hell he was going to do once his already borderline failing grade had the score of his test in. 

a shaky sigh came from his lips as he asked to go to the bathroom, booking it out of the classroom and finding himself an empty stall to silently cry in.

it wasn’t his first time—far from it actually—and he knew how to cry without anyone noticing, except there was always an exception for that. 

all of the bad things piled up and all he could do was cry about it. fixing them was hard enough but letting out the emotions seemed easy sometimes, like a brief relief after the bandaid had been ripped off in haste. 

he frowned, not hearing the door of the bathroom open and someone making their way towards his stall. he finally noticed when a pair of shoes he recognized all too well stared up at him. 

“are you okay, taeyong?” doyoung spoke softly, knowing taeyong’s daily routine by now. 

“just.. just leave please,” he choked out, trying to keep his voice steady and easily failing. “i need to be alone..” 

“i think you need someone more than some alone time.. you always seemed to like hugs..”

taeyong’s thoughts immediately paused as he remembered how he’d be picked up every day by both of his parents and they’d hug him every time they saw him come out of school. it was a good memory, somewhat tainted by the fact that they made him move out and live on his own. 

he did like hugs though. they were warm, kept away the cold, and just held some kind of happiness. one of his favorite quotes proved it; “it’s better to be held than holding on.” (stan the rose)

he slowly opened the stall, for once not knowing but hoping, and he stared up at the boy in front of him. doyoung’s expression held more than just worry, almost like he actually cared, and what if he did? perhaps taeyong was just scared. 

taeyong stood up straight and let all of his weight land on the other, willingly hugging into the warmth that was doyoung and he could hear his heartbeat, calming him down immensely. 

doyoung hugged back, combing his fingers through his hair, and just the simple actions made taeyong’s held back tears evaporate from his thoughts. he just wanted to hold this moment for a while, hug until he couldn’t anymore, smell doyoung’s beautiful scent until he was pulled away and back to his normal avoiding self.

he sighed with content, feeling almost like he was completely healed just by the simple hug and he heard doyoung softly chuckle. 

then taeyong smiled. 

he smiled for the first time in a while, full of brightness and that wilting happiness that seemed to stick just at that moment. 

he was happy, for now, at least. 

and sure it was fleeting, but he basked in it, even if it meant letting go and never going back...

  
  
  
  


but maybe he’d go back.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh you actually read it? wow i really just want to say thank you so much! comment any requests you have and if you have any questions of some sort, you can dm me on instagram or comment here! see you next time <3
> 
> instagram : @ cookiess.ss  
> please leave kudos, they seem kind of cool lol


End file.
